Aeomayn Uallas's Expedition
Origins: Aeomayn's sailing to High Rock came as a result of losing his old lands in the Pale. He and his personal guard were exiled from their lands and began to wander the Kingdom of Solitude for a time. However, Aeomayn knew that they couldn't remain within the kingdom for much longer. Living as nomads had made them something of a nuisance to various Thanes and landholders, and it wouldn't be long until they would be exiled from all of Solitude's territories permanently. Thus, Aeomayn acted first and went to the Queen Freya of Solitude. He announced that he would leave Solitude's borders of his own volition if he would receive financial aid in order to do so. Once the necessary money had been spent on ships and supplies, he would leave to lands elsewhere. Queen Freya agreed to this, seeing an opportunity to both increase relations with wherever Aeomayn landed, to call in debts if he could establish himself somewhere and simultaneously rid herself of a man who could become potentially troublesome warlord if left unchecked. With finances taken care of, Aeomayn sent word of his expedition through all the holds within the Kingdom of Solitude, a call for manpower and supplies. Aeomayn thus spent the next three years gathering ships, supplies, and enough people to allow them to resettle somewhere if need be. Including his personal guard, five hundred and fifty fighting men were assembled, though the majority of them held other professions, most of them exiles or otherwise in disgrace. Also with them came their families, unwilling to be left behind. All in all, Aeomayn's expedition includes: - Five hundred and fifty fighting men (professional and draughted) - Twenty five ships (Fifteen being military in design and the rest being transport vessels) - Around a thousand women and children; the families of the five hundred While primarily their goal is to find somewhere where they can obtain sanctuary and safety, Aeomayn's ultimate dream is to establish some kind of permanent settlement for his people in accordance with whatever government will allow him to do so. Aeomayn's choice of Northpoint was quite deliberate: going to the Eastern Holds of Skyrim, held by the Ysgramor Dynasty would be a poor choice, as they didn't get on well with the Kingdom of Solitude. He couldn't settle in the Holdyks of Farrun or Jehanna, as their rulers were the brothers of Queen Solitude - men that Aeomayn had helped oust from the throne - and he'd likely be killed upon arrival, never mind the relative instability created Bretic and Nordic tension within those regions. Northpoint however had decent relations with Solitude and a far more stable political climate. While Aeomayn's hope is to end up with lands for his people and a title within the United Kingdom of the North, for the moment finding permission for his people to take shelter within the kingdom's borders will be more than enough. The First wave: Fifteen ships set sail from Haafingar to Northpoint, carrying the first wave of the expedition. This wave was entirely military and led by Aeomayn himself. Of the five hundred that set sail in fifteen ships, one hundred of them were his personal guard, heavy horsemen who were the only professional soldiers among his military assets. Equally suited to do battle on horse or foot, they are the best of the best, exemplars of Nordic constitution and valour. Armed with long spears, blades and shields and wearing the same leather-faced plate, chain and scale armour as their leader, they are formidable foes on the battlefield. The other four hundred were medium infantry, drilled for battle but not professional soldiers in the same way as an Imperial Legionnaire or a member of Aeomayn's personal guard were. Armed as warriors and drilled to fight by Aeomayn personally, the are more of a well trained militia, taught to fight out of necessity, not as a career or profession. Their skills as smiths, builders, fishers and farmers also meant that finding work abroad would be easier (a group of people able to contribute to a kingdom's economy makes for a far more appealing prospect than simply an army). Armed with a variety of weapons and wearing chain, scale and leather, these Nords excel at both raiding and holding the line in a tight shield wall. Successor waves: Assuming that an agreement with the Northpointers can be reached and sanctuary given, the rest of the expeditionary forces will sail over to join the first wave. Currently, fifty other fighting men stand guard over the non-combatants who wait upon the beaches of north-western Haafingar, comprised of the remaining ships and familes/non combatants in the expedition. As well as the human occupants, many families bring with them their livestock and tools of the trade. The temporary settlement in Skyrim is tolerated because it is largely self-sufficient, and with Aeomayn's sailing morale is currently high among those who seek a new life outside of Skyrim, where the grievances of their pasts can be forgotten. However, they have all taken a great risk in joining Aeomayn's expedition, and their future hinges on Aeomayn's ability to negotiate with Northpoint's leaders. Category:Nord Category:Lore